


Snowbound

by coffeebean87



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: F/M, Hiding, Post-Mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 14:31:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5669419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeebean87/pseuds/coffeebean87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Merry Christmas and Happy New Year Cimikat!  I hope you enjoy this!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Snowbound

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cimikat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cimikat/gifts).



> Merry Christmas and Happy New Year Cimikat! I hope you enjoy this!

Time was running short. A man with a metal arm was making his best efforts to sneak out of an AIM base in the Rocky Mountains. His companion, a woman with dark red hair, was following close behind him. Bucky Barnes, also known as the Winter Soldier, was coming close to completing a mission with his companion and friend, Natasha Romanoff, also known as the Black Widow. Their mission was to retrieve a computer chip for a program that AIM had developed in order to manufacture more advanced weaponry in their bid to conquer the world through technological means. Bucky and Natasha were to deliver the chip to S.H.I.E.L.D. in the hopes that the program could be deciphered and AIM could be stopped in its tracks.

 

After what seemed like several hours of making their way through the base, Bucky and Natasha reached the small jet that had transported them to the base. They were in the process of starting the engines when all of a sudden around 100 AIM operatives came charging at the plane. Bucky could tell that they were setting their high-powered weapons to kill. Quickly, he and Natasha started the jet and began a hasty takeoff.

 

Getting away was not an easy task. Bucky felt as if he and Natasha had to make constant turns in order to avoid being hit by one or more of AIM’s weapons. Finally, Bucky felt a jolt on the right side of the jet. He turned around and he could see that the wing was on fire. Somehow, an AIM operative had managed to fry the wing with a high-powered gun. What was worse, the plane was coming close to the edge of a mountain!

 

Natasha grabbed Bucky’s arm and exclaimed, “Quickly, _milii moi_ , we must leave at once!” She then shoved a parachute into Bucky’s arms. Bucky groaned. He had always hated having to parachute out of planes ever since his father died in a parachuting accident. He knew, though, that this was a matter of life and death, so he would have to jump from the plane. So, not without a boatload of hesitation, he followed Natasha out of the plane. He prayed a small prayer to whatever god who might be listening that he and Natasha would live through all of this.

 

Bucky and Natasha’s parachutes landed on a ledge at the edge of a mountain. Silently, they waited for the AIM soldiers to finish their survey of the crash site and to look over the edge of the mountain in order to conclude that they had succeeded in eliminating the Black Widow and the Winter Soldier. They stood at the side of the mountain with their feet in the cold snow for what seemed like an hour when a voice from the top of the mountain said, “There’s no sign that either of them survived. I think now we can rest assured that our secrets are safe from S.H.I.E.L.D.’s prying eyes!” With that, they could hear the sound of snowmobiles heading in the opposite direction.

 

Bucky placed his metal hand on Natasha’s shoulder and whispered, “Where do we go from here, Natalia?”

 

Natasha thought for a moment and said, “I think I know of a safe house nearby, James. We could probably take shelter there and get in contact with S.H.I.E.L.D.” She handed Bucky some mountain climbing gear that she had managed to take from the jet and said, “I hope you can climb a mountain.”

           

They made their way slowly down the mountain. It was slightly difficult because of the snow, but at least it was not dark yet. Once Bucky and Natasha made it to the foot of the mountain, Natasha looked up at the cloudy sky and said, “It looks like it’s going to snow soon. We should keep moving so we reach the safe house before it starts.” Bucky nodded in agreement and they made their way through the snow-covered aspen trees.

 

Just as the sun was setting and a few snow flurries were starting to fall, Bucky and Natasha arrived at a small log cabin surrounded by a small grove of aspen trees. Natasha removed a set of keys from her parka and said, “Here we are.”

 

Once she and Bucky were inside, Bucky surveyed the cabin. There was a small living room with a sofa and a fireplace and an adjoining kitchen that was fully equipped. He glanced outside a window and noticed a pile of logs on the back porch. He led Natasha to the sofa and said, “You rest for a moment, Natalia. I’ll get a fire started.”

 

Natasha looked at him and said, “James, you don’t need to smother me. I’ll be happy to help.”

 

Bucky looked at her and said, “You did the job of saving our lives out there. I would like to return the favor.”

 

Natasha sighed and said, “Okay, but you have to promise that you’ll let me help you tend the fire once we get it going.”

 

Bucky smiled and said, “Of course I will.”

 

Bucky gathered some logs from the back porch and started the fire. The snow was beginning to come down hard, so he and Natasha huddled together on the sofa to keep warm by the fire. Natasha soon fell asleep in his arms. Bucky looked at her and smiled. She was usually quite active, so it was nice to see her at rest for a change. He kissed her dark red hair before settling to sleep himself. It had been a long, hard day, and it was nice to get some rest.

 

They slept on the sofa for about an hour when Bucky heard a slight rumble. He woke with a start and surveyed the room, but nothing seemed to be wrong. Natasha stirred, gave a small giggle and said, “I think we’re hungry, James. Would you mind checking the pantry?” Bucky nodded and went into the kitchen. Inside the pantry he found some cans of chicken noodle soup. He looked into the living room and could see that Natasha was tending to the fire. He showed her two soup cans, and Natasha nodded. “You heat up the soup. I’ll keep an eye on the fire,” she said. Bucky looked at her in agreement.

 

It did not take long to prepare the soup. All Bucky had to do was heat up the soup in a small pot. Once he was done, he called Natasha to tell her dinner was ready. Natasha ladled the soup into two bowls and got a couple of spoons from one of the kitchen drawers. Bucky followed her into the living room and they enjoyed their soup by the fire. After they finished eating, Bucky snuggled beside Natasha and said, “You know, I would not mind doing this more often.”

 

Natasha giggled and asked, “You mean going on dangerous missions and saving the world?”

 

“Not exactly,” Bucky replied. “I wouldn’t mind the two of us maybe taking some time to get away once and a while. You know, just the two of us?”

 

Natasha looked at Bucky and said, “Well, it wouldn’t really be easy, given our line of work. But I have to admit that I would not mind getting away either. Maybe if we try really hard, we can find some time.”

 

Bucky replied, “I understand. I guess for now we should enjoy this time we have together now.”

 

“Exactly,” Natasha said. “We accomplished our mission against A.I.M. and we made it out alive. I sent a couple of messages to S.H.I.E.L.D. and they should be here in the morning. So you’re right, we should enjoy the time we have now.”

 

Later that night, Bucky and Natasha made hot cocoa and drank it by the fire. Bucky could not help but think that though it had been a tiring day, it could not have ended on a better note. Here he was with his arm around Natasha sitting beside a warm fire. He could not have asked for more. He and Natasha fell asleep on the sofa just as the fire was going out.

 

The next morning, Bucky and Natasha woke up to the sound of a helicopter. They looked outside and felt a sense of relief when they saw the S.H.I.E.L.D. logo. It was not long before they were in the helicopter and on their way to the S.H.I.E.L.D. base to turn the computer chip they had retrieved over to S.H.I.E.L.D.’s intelligence division. Bucky and Natasha had their arms around each other the entire way. They did not know when they would next have a chance to get away for a while, just the two of them, but they would not forget the time they were given together on this mission.

 

      


End file.
